


夜间飞行

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空设定又名《you jump I jump》（不是）二春老师说还想看昀昀追悠太，成品嘛嗯……就权当粗糙的睡前小故事了有私设，内容有相关参考，也有乱编的





	夜间飞行

1

吃完拉面的中本悠太擦擦嘴，老板在外面抽烟回来，对他和蔼地笑：“那个孩子又在外面到处晃悠哦。”

“怎么在这附近……”

“故意来的吧，想找悠太你啊。”老板越过木桌去收拾中本悠太的碗筷，“还没打听清楚那孩子的来历吗？”

中本悠太摇头，将杯中剩下的冰水一饮而尽，从裤兜里掏出现金放在桌上。

“人家只是来报个恩，我觉得你们认识一下也挺好的啊？”

中本悠太穿好棒球外套，听到老板的话有点不高兴：“你又不是不知道，我最怕麻烦了，万一是个妖怪怎么办？”

“你说他是妖怪？什么妖怪？”

中本悠太拿起放在架子上的油纸伞抬头向老板摆手，抱怨“你别管那么多了”。老板头上的狐狸耳朵露出来动一动，中本悠太走出屋台，迅速消失在人群里。

位于U国东岸的浅田是人类和妖怪混杂的城市，人类中的除妖师与妖怪联系更为紧密，十年内有几个另类除妖师家族崛起并确立起温和派，主张对抗恶妖，与无辜妖怪和平相处。于是到了夜晚，浅田的几处小高层建筑的屋顶陆续开张起夜市，成为妖怪活动的地方，能看见妖怪的人类也欢迎加入，场所内非常热闹。

身为新兴除妖师家族的中本家，二儿子中本悠太的志向便是做音乐唱歌，父母开明，同意了儿子自己的决定，按照约定他们在中本悠太大学毕业后便彻底切断了经济来源，中本悠太早在读大学时就搬离宅邸在外面生活，远离除妖师的世界。父母在他搬家前教会他一些基本的防身术，还送了他一把黑色面金色碎屑镶嵌的油纸伞，让他在进入妖怪的群体里时带着用。

中本悠太走在街上打开伞转转放在肩上，夜晚的小巷安静极了，走在路面的脚步声似乎都能发出回响，他悄悄哼着自己翻唱过的歌。

“请给我好药吧

能做美梦的那种

呐，好痛好痛好痛

丘比特

也请给我创可贴吧

适合我伤口的那种

啊啊”

中本悠太一直转着伞，听见伞面的水滴声越来越大，把自己的歌声都盖住了，撇撇嘴，拐进另一条熟悉的小巷，没走几步路就已经到达他所住的小型公寓。躺在地铺时外面的雨已经停了，潮湿的风从小阳台吹进屋里，他闭上眼睛想着各种事，不一会儿就睡着了。

只是一如往常睡得不踏实，还做起了噩梦，梦里他被几只狼妖追赶，怎么跑都甩不掉，前方就是个死胡同，他无路可逃。正在绝望之际，墙上忽然划开一道门，中本悠太见机赶紧钻进去，跌落到粉色的棉花堆里，他正从软乎乎的植物堆里爬起来时，视线里出现了一个身穿深蓝旗袍的人，来不及呼喊，只见身影越来越远，最后变成黑点消失在地平线。

睁开眼睛时，中本悠太的手腕上松松地系着根线，另一头是个已经破掉的粉色气球。意识到什么后他慌忙起身看向开着落地窗的小阳台，没有人在那里。

一定是他，那个偷偷跟踪自己的男孩子。中本悠太想，他见过那个孩子拿着气球来找他。不过是救了他一次，没必要这么上心吧，中本悠太躺回床铺上，模糊地想。

 

2

中本悠太最近结识了些新朋友，打工之余他们喜欢凑在一起讨论音乐，夜里大家吃完饭后散去。他背着吉他上楼去夜市摆个摊，调好琴弦唱起歌，玩耍的小孩子注意到歌声，逐渐把他半包围起来。这首歌中间有段要吹口哨，站在后面的小男孩不受控制地暴露了自己的小狗尾巴，中本悠太见状咧嘴笑起来，并没有戳穿他。

“La la la la la la la...”他抬手示意小朋友跟着自己一起唱，前面几个小女孩很快跟上了调子，视线往后移动的时候，他看见这两周不时跟踪着自己的男生蹲在小孩中间跟着唱歌，手里还捧着一小盒章鱼小丸子。

等到表演结束后，小朋友们排着队给了中本悠太各式各样的东西，有硬币，有糖果，还有小吊坠，男生耐心地排在最后一个，轮到自己时，他双手递出那盒热腾腾的章鱼小丸子，木鱼片还在抖动。中本悠太没有回应，那孩子便拿起竹签挑起一颗递到他嘴前。

“趁热吃才好吃。”

“……我知道。”中本悠太说完便咬住了小丸子，嘴里蹦出滚烫的烧粉、章鱼和虾肉让他幼稚地仰头张嘴呼气，面前的男生见状甜甜地笑起来。

“笑什么笑？”中本悠太忽然马下脸责怪他，面前的男生立刻收回了笑容，像是被自己吓着了，直摇头。

恶作剧的人心满意足了，露出平日里的招牌阳光笑容，问：“还没问你什么名字呢？”

男生稳了稳手里的小盒子：“我叫昀昀，我知道你的名字哦，你是中本悠太，悠太哥哥。”

出乎意料被外人叫了个叠字的称呼，心想好久都没听自家妹妹这么叫自己了，还挺怀念的，中本悠太摸摸并没有出汗的鼻子，低头去整理口袋里的东西和乐器。昀昀干脆坐在地上一边吃一边等他收拾好东西，留下三个小丸子给他吃。

这次中本悠太没有推脱，昀昀心想，看来拉面店的老板情报准确，悠太哥哥的确十分热爱章鱼小丸子。

 

3

中本悠太无论如何也没想到自己会在除妖师的聚会上再见到昀昀。

作为一年一度的除妖师家族聚会，名门望族会邀请各个行业的名人前来参加，这次温和派的井上家邀请到了U国西岸曾经著名的除妖师董家，这代家主因一些经历，决心退出除妖事物专注经商。这个聚会就是这么奇怪，能凑到很多与除妖师格格不入的人群，比如早就远离除妖世界的自己，比如那边应付着各方投资的董家。

他转头，看见不顾周围人异样的眼光，埋头吃着自助餐的17岁男孩昀昀，真名董思成。

“听说他们董家现在都不教孩子除妖了。”

“那他们跑来干嘛，不会就是为了蹭吃蹭喝吧？”

“西岸那边的除妖师衰落得厉害，现在又转去经商，多半还想再蹭点关系吧……”

“团结U国的除妖师家族是我们的共同责任，同时也不能忘了与外界的联系呀，不然我们的资源从哪里来呢？”听见来者的声音，嚼舌根的人住了口，身穿红色古董花纹振袖和服的女人慢慢走过来，中本悠太迎了过去。

“姐。”

“悠太。”中本家未来的继承人见着自家弟弟，柔了些神色，“最近都不回家里来看看我们，是不是找到对象沉浸二人世界啦？”

中本悠太嘴角轻微地抽搐了一下，保持冷静：“你别开我玩笑了。”

姐姐捂着嘴笑：“看来是有对象了。”

“没有啦……”

“好，不闹你了。”姐姐伸手去理中本悠太后脑勺翘起的头发，“帮我们照顾照顾董先生的儿子吧，孩子才17岁，来这种地方一定不习惯。”

中本悠太在心里迅速算着两人的年龄差，8岁，看向董思成的时候男孩正在拿桌尾的甜点：“我看他还好吧。”

“悠太认识他？”

“说不上认识。之前在街上偶遇他被醉鬼围着闹，我把他拉出来了。”

“不愧是我们悠太，做得好。”姐姐拍着他的肩，看到熟人向她招手，点头示意离开。中本悠太拿着红酒杯乱晃，大家都端着社交脸交谈着，他一向不喜欢这种奇怪气氛，干脆放下酒杯，顺了一罐可乐，走到室外的小花园里透气。

呲啦，碳酸饮料的气泡发着奇妙的响声，中本悠太猛地灌下一口，清凉的液体顺着喉咙滑到胃里，在夏夜里很是爽快。

“悠太哥哥。”董思成在后面叫他，今天男孩又穿着旗袍样式的衣服，西岸的大家族总爱穿这些衣服。中本悠太通过昏暗的灯光看过去，17岁的男孩瘦直的身板倒适合这样端庄的服饰。风吹起的时候中本悠太才发现对方的头发有些长，他摸出口袋里的发夹，走过去让董思成拿着他的可乐，自己侧身帮他把头发别起。视线之余看到男孩在偷喝自己的可乐，他脸都快烧起来。

“别人的饮料就拿着随便喝了呀？”中本悠太想凶他，可出口的语气根本就没有任何威慑作用。董思成听了露出狡黠的笑容，眼尾翘着，中本悠太心想，之前还以为他是哪家的狐妖孩子来着。

“悠太哥哥最近睡得还好吗？”

中本悠太离他远了些，拿回饮料：“比之前好多了。”

“那就行。”董思成很高兴，“那个装着吉梦的气球是爸爸的式神送给我的，看来真的是赶走了缠着哥哥的梦魔。”

中本悠太手上沾了些饮料罐身的水滴，他随手在衣服上擦一擦，揉上男孩的脑袋：“你知不知道那个东西很贵重啊，随便就送给别人不太好哦。”

董思成摇头：“作为给悠太哥哥的回礼正好。”

“昀昀。”中本悠太还是叫董思成最初介绍自己的名字，“你才17岁，不要每天都在大街上乱晃，要好好上学，不要像我一样一事无成，知道了吗？”

董思成听了觉得不可思议：“悠太哥哥唱歌很好听，以后会成功的。”

中本悠太笑着道声谢，董思成争着又说：“我是认真的！我也会保护你的！”

这什么傻瓜宣誓啊，中本悠太又不好意思地揉揉鼻子，胡乱应着小孩的话，心脏跳得砰砰响。

 

4

几周后，中本悠太发现最近没有妖怪纠缠，也没有了人跟踪，甚是爽快，吃过一轮酒席后走在路上都有些飘飘然。楼顶的夜市有天桥相连，他喜欢背着吉他去探索不同高楼的屋顶，远离热闹夜市的房屋都被黑夜笼罩，沉默着，在期间他感到身后似乎有什么东西在跟着他。

只是几秒的时间，背后开启一条裂缝，里面钻出几只他前些日子梦里的狼妖，中本悠太暗道不好，赶紧向前跑起来，他摸着包里的防身用的纸符，发现只剩下两张了。

忽然熟悉的身影与他反方向擦肩而过，他及时刹住转身去看，果然是董思成。董家或许也像自家教过孩子一些防身术，男孩双手合掌，拉开一条带着纸符的链子甩过去，几只凶狠的妖怪被链子困住，消失了三只，剩下的三只还在挣扎，铁链结界因为强烈的妖力开始崩坏，中本悠太见状上前拉过董思成的手：“快跑！”

两人刚转身逃跑时从头顶落下一片巨大的阴影，中本悠太抬头去看，是自己常光顾的拉面店的狐妖老板。

“夜市那边被这群妖怪搅得一团糟，真是麻烦。”变回本体的狐妖站在他们身后，“这里交给我，你们快走！”

中本悠太吼：“谢谢老板！下次请你吃饭！”

“笨蛋，带着你朋友多来我店里啊！”

中本悠太会心一笑，回头继续往前跑，可惜天桥在一栋办公楼后面就没了。他们站在大楼边缘，眼前可以俯瞰到浅田市的夜景，呼呼作响的大风搅得两人有些慌，终究还是年长的中本悠太先镇静下来，想起随身带着的油纸伞，他把伞打开低头这才发现男孩早就害怕得闭上了眼睛。

“昀昀，你……恐高？”

董思成抿嘴点头。

中本悠太咬牙，伸手揽过董思成的腰，凑到他耳边问：“你愿意相信我吗？”

董思成紧绷的嘴角缓和了些：“我相信你。”

“好。”中本悠太让董思成搂住自己的脖子，把伞举起来，“我数到三，我们一起跳。”

“一、二、三！”

跃下的瞬间他们都紧张得听不到任何声音，在短暂的自由落体后因为油纸伞的力量两人开始在空中飘着。中本悠太睁开眼，古老城市纵横的街道与五彩的灯火尽收眼底，可他的视线还是被怀里的黑色脑袋占据大半。

“昀昀，没事了，你可以睁开眼睛试试。”中本悠太尽量低声安慰，董思成很听话地仰头睁开眼，风吹乱了中本悠太的深棕色头发，在那之中他看见了从未见过的温柔眼神。

“夜景很美哦，我知道你不能看啦，不过也不要害怕，你可以仰头看星星。”中本悠太灿烂一笑，董思成鬼使神差地上前吻了一下他的下嘴唇。

“你……”中本悠太被这孩子惊呆，“你还未成年，这样犯法啊！”

董思成不害怕了，却听不懂中本悠太话中的逻辑，心里有些委屈：“那……我还有一年就18岁了，悠太哥哥能不能等等我呀？”

这下又轮到中本悠太懵了，看着男孩真诚的眼神，对方的鼻息都扑在自己的脸上。他的脸颊迅速涨红，搂着对方腰间的手不敢放开，飞行于黑夜里的气氛下，他只得迷迷糊糊地答应：“好，行，那个……ok，我、我等你就是了！”

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 1.悠太翻唱的歌曲是倉橋ヨエコ的《薬箱》
> 
> 2.装着吉梦的气球这个小细节来自某部动画，有缘人自会发现的hhh
> 
> 3.BGM：坂本真绫-30minutes night flight


End file.
